Otto II of Dorvik
His Magestic Highness Otto, 57th Duke of Vinisk, King of Dorvik born Otto II von Vinisk (b. March 1st, 3147, Imperial Palace of Dorvik, Vinisk, Dorvan.) was the King of Dorvik and the only child of Odacer III of Dorvik and his wife Carina von Vollmer. Otto was seen as he father aged to get the House of von Vinisk recognized as the rightful heirs to the Dorvik throne. Otto succeeded his father after his fathers death on October 8th, 3199. In the waning hours of May 29th, 3251 the royal family was informed that Otto had passed at the age of 104. Osgar I of Dorvik would succeed him as King of Dorvik. Early Life Having been born into the purple was something that Otto didn't particularly like, he had the spirit of his grandfather, Heinrich, who was a man who thoroughly working hard before the sun set on the day. Otto shunned his family name for the longest time and still has yet to get use to being extremely wealthy and being beyond power. As a member of the von Vinisk family he studied as various preparatory schools throughout the nation. His final prep school was the Saint Raymond Academy, where he earned a full football scholarship and went on to attend the Ulrich von Groham University perhaps the most prestigious school in the nation and one of the top collegiate football programs. He graduated at the age of 21 in 3178 with a Master's Degrees in International Security and Political Science. Service to Dorvik Much like his grandfather, Otto went on to serve in the Dorvik Navy and soon became a Submarine Captain and commanded the effort to get the Oth-class recognized by the Dorvik Navy as the premier submarine for coastal and high seas defense. After this effort, he was promoted to Rear Admiral, Lower Half and was assigned to the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff as a military advisor and assistant to the Chairman. Politics & Kingship After his service to the Dorvik Joint Chiefs, Otto went on to become the leader of the Dorvish Monarchist Movement (Dorvische: Dorvish monarchistischen Bewegung) and his attempts to re-create the Imperial Party of Dorvik (Dorvische: Reichspartei Dorvik) have met serious opposition within the movement as it's seen as a political move not a move for the better of Dorvik. After giving up on restoring the Imperial Party of Dorvik, Otto II observed the rise of the Konservative Reichspartei (Conservative Imperial Party) and joined them as a prominent party member. This quickly attracted many of the monarchists that did support him to the Conservative Imperial Party. There are rumours that Otto II will run for President in name of this party but the KRP has not given any comments on these statements. After his father's death in the early morning of October 8th, 3199 he was taken away and a private ceremony was commenced to officially consecrate him as King. Personal Life Otto married commoner Liselotte Gottschalk, a surprising change of pace. Lisellote and Otto were married in a private ceremony in Vinisk at the age of 27. At the age of 30 Otto's wife Liselotte gave birth to their first and only child, Osgar von Vinisk. Titles and Styles ' Volksrepublik Dorvik' Titles *'King of Dorvik' (3199 - 3251) *'57th Duke of Vinisk' (3199 - 3251) *'60th Duke of Haldor' (3147 - 3199) *'Prince of Dorvik' (3147 - 3199) Styles *'His Majestic Highness' (3199 - 3251) *'His Royal Highness' (3147 - 3199) Primary form of address *'His Magestic Highness Otto, 57th Duke of Vinisk, King of Dorvik' (3199 - 3251) Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dorvish people